powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to the Jungle
Milestones * Casey, Theo and Lily are chosen by their master, Mao to protect the world from Dai Shi. * A new master is assigned to the Rangers, RJ. * Dai Shi possesses Jarrod and establishes the Rinshi army with Camille at the helm. * Jungle Karma Pizza and Fran are introduced. * Jungle weapons and animal spirits are introduced. * Rangers defeat their first Rinshi beast. Summary Part 1 The story begins at the Pai Zhuq Academy. Lily Chilman and Theo Martin are two of the six finalists. The teens are the six finalists. Master Mao tests the warriors to find the three chosen ones. Lily and Theo unleash their animals spirits. Jarrod fights fierce and unleashes a dark lion spirit. Master Mao chooses Jarrod, Lily, and Theo for their great success. After the test, Jarrod bullies a young boy for a towel. Casey, a new recruit, stands up for the young boy and hands a towel to Jarrod. Jarrod then turns his attention to Casey, who unleashes a Tiger beast to attack Jarrod. Master Mao witnesses the event. Theo questions why Casey was chosen instead of Jarrod. Master Mao leads the teens to the Forbidden Room, where he reveals the story of the Dai Shi. The Order of the Claw was organized to prevent the Dai Shi's return. Jarrod is angry due to his dismissal but Master Mao tells him that he had a reason to choose Casey over Jarrod. Jarrod challenges the Master. After a brief defeat, Jarrod unleashes the Black Lion and knocks the chest away from the Master. The chest falls on the ground. A dark spirit escapes the chest and threatens Master Mao. The spirit is Dai Shi, who turns his attention to Master Mao. The teens prepare for the fight. Dai Shi easily defeats Mao, who says goodbye to the teens. His final words leads the teens to their new home in Ocean Bluff. Jarrod runs into the forest, where he is found by the Dai Shi spirit. The teens make their way to a pizza parlor, where they meet RJ. Dai Shi summons the Rinshi and his latest warrior. Camille, his loyal warrior, greets the return of her master. The teens make their way to Ocean Bluff. The directions lead the teens to Jungle Karma Pizza Parlor, where they meet RJ. RJ hires the teenagers while they wait for their master. The Rinshis begin the attack. Casey feels uneasy getting ready for the fight, but Theo encourages him to join. The teens fight the Rinshis. The monster of the day reveals himself and attacks the teens. RJ joins the fight and reveals his true self as their master. RJ defeats the monster. Dai Shi orders Camille to join the fight. RJ introduces the teens to Fran. RJ welcomes the teens to his place, where he reveals their new clothes and their Solar Morphers. The teens head into the battle with the new gear. Theo and Lily morph into action. Casey tries to morph, but is unable to. The Blue and Yellow Rangers work together to fight the Rinshis. Fran is attacked by the Rinshi. Part 2 Casey morphs into the Red Ranger and defeats the Rinshis. He joins the Yellow and Blue Rangers in the fight. The Mantis monster grows into his large form. Master Mao's spirit helps the Rangers. Camille reports back to Dai Shi. The teens report back to RJ, who won't train them until they are ready. Mantor reveals his plan to Camille. RJ trains the teens with their new weapons. Casey struggles with the training. Theo learns a lesson in teamwork. Camille infuses Rinshi with more power. RJ learns more about Fran. Lily reminds Theo about his first training. Theo trains Casey, who quickly improves. The boys are called into action. The dam has been attacked. The teens enter the scene and meet Camille. The teens morph into action and fight the Rinshis. The Rangers use their weapons against the Rinshis. RJ trains the Rangers to summon their beast spirit modes. The beasts unite into the Jungle Pride Megazord. Camille and the Fly Commentator monitor the fight. The Megazord defeats Mantor. Camille swallows up the Fly. Casey trains Theo in making a pizza. Lily and RJ talk about Dai Shi. Camille reports back to Dai Shi. Category:Episode Category:Jungle Fury episodes